Xmas
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu, Neji/Ten, Ino/Shika, Hina/Naru. Pequena junção de 4 Short Fics, com dedicações muito especiais.


_**First Short Fic  
**__(Sakura+Sasuke)  
_---------------------------------------------------

**Sentimentos**

Voltava para sua casa, no bairro Uchiha. Ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça, vestia roupas de frio devido á estação em que se encontrava. Estavam já no final daquele ano, na verdade faltava apenas um dia para ser véspera de Natal, e o Inverno dominava a vila que se encontrava coberta de neve. Com a cabeça cabisbaixa pensava naquela data que, ano após ano, aprendeu a celebrar sempre sozinho. Suspirou, meio cansado da vida que levava desde o 'massacre' de seu famoso Clã.

Levantou o rosto e fixou seus olhos cor de ônix na paisagem que tinha mais a frente, vendo o portão de entrada do bairro Uchiha a alguns poucos metros. Devido ás comemorações seu time não faria nenhuma missão até o início do ano seguinte. Iria apenas se trancar dentro de seu quarto durante todos esses dias, para não ver o sorriso de alegria das pessoas ao redor.

Adentrou em sua casa, indo direto para seu quarto e trancando a porta. Deitou em sua cama, fitando então o teto do aposento. Seriam longos dias...

**oOo **

Acordou de repente, com o som estridente da campainha tocando. Se levantou, sentando-se em sua cama e esfregou os olhos, para logo olhar as horas no relógio ao seu lado. Suspirou, pelo visto havia tirado um cochilo de uma hora e meia...Levantou-se, colocou os sapatos e arrumou um pouco seu cabelo que se encontrava um tanto bagunçado, saindo então de seu quarto. Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta de sua casa, abrindo a porta com rapidez e um pouco nervoso pelo 'incomodo'.

**Sasuke**: Nani? –exclamou de mal humor, mas desfez sua expressão nervosa ao ver a face assustada da Kunoichi a sua frente. –Sakura? O que faz aqui? –perguntou mais calmo.

**Sakura**: Sa-sasuke-kun...Gomen por te atrapalhar. –suas bochechas estavam rubras e se encontrava sem jeito devido a situação.

**Sasuke**: Tudo bem. –sussurrou e suspirou, voltando a fita-la. –Mas o que faz aqui?

**Sakura**: Ah sim...errr...só um momento, Sasuke-kun! –começou a remexer a bolsa que trazia consigo, procurando algo.

O rapaz apenas ficou fitando-a, curioso. Se apoiou ao lado da porta e cruzou os braços, sem deixar de fitar a garota de cabelos rosas, admirando-a em silêncio. Sempre se sentiu encantado por aqueles olhos esmeraldas e aquela face inocente, sempre se sentiu na obrigação de protege-la acima de tudo nas missões. Mas é claro que nunca iria admitir isso para ela, escondia tais sentimentos para si mesmo e isso já bastava. Apesar de que sempre teve vontade de provar daqueles lábios avermelhados e...

**Sasuke**: "Mas o que eu estou pensando? Kuso!"" –balançou a cabeça negativamente, na intenção de espantar tais pensamentos.

**Sakura**: Achei! –exclamou, sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso que acelerava o coração do Uchiha.

Ele a fitou e, ao admirar tal sorriso, sentiu seu rosto ferver bem de leve. Suspirou. Seus olhos pousaram num papel devidamente dobrado que havia nas mãos da garota. Piscou duas vezes, mas mesmo assim não entendeu.

**Sasuke**: O que é isso?

**Sakura**: Bem...errr... –corou e estendeu o papel para o garoto, o qual o pegou mesmo sem entender. –Amanhã, de noite, minha mãe vai fazer uma pequena festa de Natal e...bom...

Os orbes ônix do garoto se arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram violentamente rubras. Quer dizer então que...

**Sasuke**: Você...você está me convidando, Sakura? –disse baixo, fitando-a.

Ela assentiu afirmativamente, sem jeito e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele voltou a fitar o papel em suas mãos, ainda sem acreditar que, depois de muito tempo, teria a chance de festejar o Natal com uma verdadeira família...

**Sakura**: Hai...Vai ser uma coisa bem simples mas...espero que possa comparecer, Sasuke-kun. –sorriu, ainda corada.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Uchiha antes do mesmo, de repente, se lançar contra a garota de 12 anos e a abraçar, docemente. Ela arregalou os olhos e retribuiu ao abraço, com força, e apenas sorriu, apoiando sua testa no ombro do rapaz que a abraçava carinhosamente.

Os flocos de neve voltaram a cair do céu já meio escurecido, anunciando a chegada da noite. O silêncio predominou ali, até que dois pequenos e simples sussurros o quebraram...

**Sasuke**: Arigatou, Sakura-chan...

Os olhos da garota se inundaram de lágrimas de felicidade ao escutar o '-chan' proveniente daqueles lábios, do garoto que sempre amou desde sua infância. Sorriu abertamente.

**Sakura**: Não há de quê, Sasuke-kun...

A abraçou com mais força, enquanto mantinha o mesmo sorriso sincero nos lábios. Isso foi o suficiente para expressar seus sentimentos, afinal...

**_Owari_**

---------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado á:**

_Kiyuii-chan, Uchiha Sakura-chan, Meriu, ArtisLasair, Bella Lamounier, Shakti.Angel, MitZrael Girl, Ayume-chann, Mandy-chan, Kotsuma, Haruno Sakura-chan, H. Sakura-chan, Fallen Angel Yunie, Uchiha Rin, Uchiha Chii, Dbr, Aoshi Gigi, Morguene Evans, Dessa-chan, Mandy-chan, Fê Hatake, Uchiha Nadesco, Uchiha Harumi, -I-Day-Chan-I-, Aoshi Sakura, Kisara-chan, Goddess-chan, Sakura Chan, Itachi-lover-girl, Ale Cale Malfoy, Anashi, Midnight-Sensei, Uotani, Francine B.H.S, Lowny-chan, Tamako-sama, BoA Know Fã, Winly Rockbell, Uchiha Sana-chan, Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga, Harusame, Cami Black, Uchiha Gisah, Juh-chan, Etsuko Kaye, Uzumaki-Kawaii, Uchiha Sayuki, Kuny-chan, Hyuuga-Sayuri e Wyvern Haku._

* * *

**_Second Short Fic_**  
_(Tenten+Neji)  
_---------------------------------------------------

**Presentes**

Já era véspera de Natal, mas apesar disso os dois Shinobis ainda treinavam arduamente, como sempre. O barulho de golpes chocando-se uns com os outros podia ser ouvido de longe, assim como o som de Kunais e Shurikens. A Neve caía sem piedade sobre os dois jovens que ali se encontravam, mas o mesmos pareciam não se importar.

O som da 'batalha' havia parado, assim como os dois que agora se encontravam sentados numa raiz de árvore exposta. Ela fitava o céu, sua respiração descompassada e cansada. Ele fitava a neve sob seus pés, fazendo sua respiração voltar ao normal pouco a pouco. A jovem o fitou, com o mesmo sorriso divertido de sempre em sua face.

**Tenten**: Ne, Neji... –ele a fitou.

**Neji**: Nani? –disse frio como sempre.

**Tenten**: É véspera de Natal. Na sua família vai haver algo em especial? –ainda sorria, curiosa.

Ele suspirou.

**Neji**: Sim. A Bonke e a Souke se unirão para festejar o Natal essa noite. Vai ser algo chato, como sempre. Vão apenas conversar sobre a situação do Clã e discutir o assunto. –respondeu desanimado.

Um pequeno riso foi escutado, proveniente da garota.

**Tenten**: Parece que você não gosta muito, ne?

**Neji**: Nem um pouco. –sussurrou. –E sua família? –a fitou, enquanto a mesma dirigia seu olhar para o céu e os flocos de neve que caíam.

**Tenten**: Uma celebração normal, só um jantar comum entre família para colocar a conversa em dia. –sorriu para ele, de olhos fechados.

**Neji**: Hunf, parece que sua noite será mais interessante que a minha... –suspirou com desânimo.

Ela riu de leve e ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ele se levantou e limpou a neve de suas vestes, ela fez o mesmo enquanto pegava suas armas e seu casaco. O Hyuga voltou a fita-la, vendo-a colocar a vestimenta de frio e fez o mesmo com a sua, ao sentir um vento gelado passar por si.

Os dois começaram a andar para a saída daquele pequeno bosque em que se encontravam, ainda em silêncio com apenas o som de seus passos ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ela o fitou de esguelha, voltando sua atenção para frente ao perceber que haviam chegado na saída do bosque.

O rapaz já ia continuar seu caminho, mas foi parado ao sentir que a Mitsashi o segurara pela manga de sua blusa. Se virou e a fitou com seus orbes perolados, vendo que a mesma se encontrava sem jeito.

**Neji**: Algum problema? –a viu sorrir e retirar um pequeno pacote de dentro de seu bolso.

A fitou, curiosa, prestando atenção então em suas palavras.

**Tenten**: Bem, eu queria aproveitar para te dar isso. –lhe estendeu o pacote. –É simples, mas é de coração! –sorriu como sempre.

Ele pegou o presente e o abriu lentamente, para não danificar o cuidadoso embrulho. Era uma pequena caixinha preta. A abriu e fitou o colar fino de prata que ali havia, com um pequeno pingente de um pássaro também em prata. Colocou o colar, ainda fitando-o com admiração, voltando seus orbes para a Mitsashi que ainda sorria.

**Tenten**: Espero que tenha gostado, Neji!

Ele assentiu, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

**Neji**: Obrigado... –sussurrou, mas ela pôde escutar. –Gomen, mas não comprei nada para você...

Ela mostrou a língua, divertida e andou alguns passos para frente, parando e virando-se novamente para o Shinobi, mantendo o sorriso.

**Tenten**: Não se preocupe com isso, Neji! Seu agradecimento valeu mais que mil presentes... –ele arregalou os olhos, com as bochechas rubras. –Feliz Natal! Nos vemos depois, byeeeee... –exclamou feliz e correu para casa, alegre.

Ele ficou fitando-a partir, sem dizer uma única palavra. Sentia seu rosto quente. Pegou o pingente em seu pescoço e o fitou mais uma vez. Um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o rubor ia sumindo pouco a pouco. Começou a caminhar em direção a sua própria casa, seria um chato Natal para seu Clã...mas ele não mais se importava...

Já havia ganhado o dia mesmo!

**_Owari_**

---------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado á:**

_Arashi-san, Marin The Noir, Naiuri Evans, Nandinha Shinomori, Hyuuga Tenten e Julia Gondim._

* * *

**_Third Short Fic_**  
_(Ino+Shikamaru)  
_---------------------------------------------------

**Flores**

Andava despreocupado pelas ruas da pequena vila oculta da Folha, Konoha. Fitava o céu escurecido de véspera de Natal, o qual se encontrava sem muitas nuvens para apreciar como sempre fazia. Suspirou desanimado. Que chatice...Virou a esquina, fitando o chão, até seus olhos escuros serem atraídos para os enfeites que brilhavam, espalhados por toda a vila. Olhou para as várias crianças que riam e se divertiam ao redor, as lojas todas bem movimentadas por pessoas á procura de presentes para seus entes queridos e coisas do tipo.

Mas uma voz chamou sua atenção. Olhou para de onde a voz provinha, vendo a loira na porta da Floricultura se despedindo de alguns clientes que pareciam muito satisfeitos. Suspirou e andou até a garota, já que não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo...

A Kunoichi o fitou se aproximar e sorriu, saudando-o alegremente. Ambos adentraram na floricultura, ela indo para detrás do balcão e ele do outro lado, diante dela.

**Ino**: Ne, o que te traz aqui, Shika?

**Shikamaru**: A simples falta de coisa melhor para fazer... –disse, entediado.

A Yamanaka inflou suas bochechas, não gostando da resposta e meio nervosa. Cruzou os braços, fitando-o com apreensão.

**Shikamaru**: "Lá vem bronca!" –suspirou.

**Ino**: Credo, Shikamaru! Precisava falar assim? Você é um baka mesmo, sabia?.! Argh! –apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, apoiando a cabeça em ambas as mãos e evitando fitar o rapaz.

**Shikamaru**: Aff, Ino não começa com essa...Mulheres são tão problemáticas... –reclamou.

Ela o fitou com seus orbes celestes, ainda brava.

**Ino**: Há-Há! Olha quem fala... –disse com ironia.

Ele suspirou, cansado e ficou na mesma posição que ela, com os cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos. Ficaram se fitando em silêncio por um pequeno tempo. Ela ainda emburrada, ele com a mesma cara de tédio de sempre. Suspiraram em uníssono e se afastaram do balcão, já ambos acalmados.

**Ino**: Bem, mudando de assunto, seu Clã vai fazer uma celebração, certo?

**Shikamaru**: Hai. Acho essas coisas tão problemáticas... –ela abafou uma pequena risada. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Nani?

**Ino**: É que para você tudo é problemático, Shika. –disse com simplicidade a Gennin. –Não sei como consegue ser tão despreocupado, sinceramente! –sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso de maneira singela, voltando a fita-la. Ficaram assim por um pequeno tempo, ele fitando-a intensamente e ela sorrindo, já incomodada com a situação. A Yamanaka sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco com aquele olhar tão intenso sobre si, desviando então seus olhos para outro ponto mais interessante.

**Ino**: Errr...aliás, deseja alguma coisa para essa noite?

Ele sorriu. E uma idéia talvez boba surgiu em sua mente.

**Shikamaru**: Uma rosa vermelha.

Ela o fitou, estranhada.

**Ino**: Uma rosa?

**Shikamaru**: Sim, me dê uma rosa vermelha. –respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Ela deu de ombros e pegou a mais bela rosa avermelhada que havia na vitrine. Caminhou até o rapaz, parando ao seu lado, e lhe entregou a rosa, ainda sorrindo. Ele pegou a flor, com delicadeza, e sentiu aquele doce aroma perfumado que provinha da mesma. Olhou para a Yamanaka que o fitava sorrindo.

**Shikamaru**: Sabe, talvez não valha de nada mas... –estendeu a flor para ela, a qual pegou a rosa em suas mãos e o olhou confusa.

Ele caminhou vagarosamente até a porta do estabelecimento. Ela se virou e o fitou, o qual estava de costas para ela pronto para ir embora. O viu virar o rosto, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

**Shikamaru**: Uma rosa para a mais belas das flores... –disse simplesmente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente.

**Ino**: Na...Nani? –sussurrou, sem jeito.

**Shikamaru**: Feliz Natal, Ino! –acenou e saiu da loja, deixando uma confusa Yamanaka ali dentro.

A Kunoichi caminhou até a porta e procurou o Nara pelas ruas, mas o mesmo já havia desaparecido. Fitou a rosa vermelha em suas mãos e sorriu com simplicidade, ainda com o rosto meio corado.

**Ino**: Homens são tão problemáticos... –sussurrou para si mesma e deu uma pequena risada.

Guardou a rosa em um dos mais belos vasos que tinha. Não havia compreendido direito o que o companheiro de time havia desejado lhe dizer com aquilo, mas de qualquer maneira era uma bela flor...

**_Owari_**

---------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado á:**

_Ino Miharu Nakamura, Botan Uchiha e Yamanaka Winry._

* * *

**_Fourth Short Fic_**  
_(Hinata+Naruto)  
_---------------------------------------------------

**Ramen**

A Hyuga caminhava em direção á sua casa. Observava com atenção cada enfeite nas ruas da pequena vila em plena véspera de Natal. Seus olhos perolados brilhavam com tamanha beleza, enquanto um tímido sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Sentiu seu corpo ir de encontro ao chão ao virar em uma esquina e trombar com alguém, violentamente. Mas antes de chegar ao chão, pôde sentir dois braços lhe segurar pela cintura, protegendo-a da queda.

Levou uma das mãos á cabeça e levantou o olhar, ainda meio atordoada. Mas para quê?.! Só para sentir seu rosto esquentar, sabendo que já estava completamente corada, ao fitar aqueles lindos olhos azuis que lhe encantavam. Separou-se do rapaz rapidamente, fitou o chão e juntou as duas mãos, brincando com seus dedos timidamente.

O loiro continuou fitando-a, para logo sorrir como sempre.

**Naruto**: Ne, Konnichiwa Hinata!

Ela sorriu, ainda corada e sem fita-lo.

**Hinata**: Domo, Na...Naruto-kun... –disse baixo.

**Naruto**: Ahhh...Gomen por Ter trombado em você! É que eu estava indo para o Ichiraku sabe... –uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

**Hinata**: Errr...não...não tem problema, Naruto-kun... –sorriu e o fitou, parando de brincar com seus dedos.

Ele sorriu de volta, já mais acalmado. Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, até o Uzumaki Ter uma certa idéia e sorrir divertido com seus próprios pensamentos.

**Naruto**: Já sei! –ela o olhou confusa. –Quer ir até o Ichiraku comigo, Hinata? É por minha conta!

Ela corou, sorrindo mais tímida que antes.

**Hinata**: H...Hai, Naruto-kun! E...a-arigatou!

O jovem soltou uma exclamação, contente, e a puxou pela mão até o pequeno restaurante de Ramen. Ao chegarem no mesmo, rapidamente se sentaram em duas mesas diante do balcão e fizeram seus pedidos, sendo recebidos com muita hospitalidade por parte do senhor que os atendeu.

O homem colocou uma tigela grande de Ramen para o Uzumaki, e uma tigela pequena para a Hyuga. Ambos começaram a comer após pronunciarem um simples 'Itadakimasu'. Enquanto ele simplesmente devorava seu ramen, a garota comia calmamente e sem pressa, até porque não tinha muita fome naquele instante e estava mais concentrada em mandar olhares de esguelha para o loiro ao seu lado.

Logo já haviam terminado de comer, apesar de que ela havia comido apenas um prato enquanto o outro havia devorado uns quatro. O Uzumaki pagou a conta e, ao lado da jovem, saiu do estabelecimento. Ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado pelas ruas de Konoha, ele falava pelos cotovelos contando sempre suas vantagens e ela apenas o escutava com um sorriso, e ás vezes até soltava um pequeno riso devido ás palhaçadas do Shinobi.

De repente a garota parou de andar, olhando em seu relógio e uma expressão triste surgiu em sua face naquele momento. O garoto parou de andar e se virou para fita-la, curioso.

**Naruto**: Nani, Hinata?

**Hinata**: Está...está tarde e eu...tenho que vo-voltar pra minha ca-casa! –disse tristemente, num tom baixo.

Ele sorriu também meio triste, afinal estava tudo tão divertido. Mas entendia que a garota deveria voltar para casa, já que com certeza seu Clã iria fazer algum tipo de comemoração por ser véspera de Natal naquela noite.

**Hinata**: En-então eu...eu vou indo...Na-naruto-kun. –andou um pouco e passou por ele, indo em direção á sua casa.

Até que a voz do rapaz a chamou, fazendo-a parar e se virar, vendo-o correr até si com um sorriso nos lábios. Corou apenas ao admirar tal sorriso que sempre lhe encantou.

**Naruto**: Eu só...eu só...

**Hinata**: Nani? –sussurrou.

Os olhos da Hyuga se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou violentamente rubro ao sentir os suaves lábios do Uzumaki se conectarem delicadamente com sua bochecha, num pequeno gesto de carinho. Ele se afastou, com o rosto um pouco corado e um sorriso bobo na face.

**Naruto**: Feliz Natal, Hinata-chan! –disse alegre.

**Hinata**: Para você também, Naruto-kun! –pela primeira vez respondeu sem ao menos gaguejar, mostrando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Ele retribuiu e se virou, indo embora em direção á sua própria casa. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar, até vê-lo sumir ao virar uma esquina mais á frente. Se virou também e passou a caminhar, alegre e sorridente. Mais do que o normal, talvez.

Talvez devesse ir ao Ichiraku Ramen mais vezes, quem sabe...

_**Owari**_

---------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado á:**

_Menina Maluquinha._

* * *

**FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS! MUITAS FELICIDADES, GENTE!**


End file.
